1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Most Printed circuit boards (PCBs) include a base layer, an insulation layer, and a signal layer sandwiched between the base layer and the insulation layer. The signal layer includes a plurality of traces and conductive regions. Conductive regions having a large area are filled with copper. During a solder pasting process, a reflow oven is used for stably soldering pads or elements on the PCB. However, rates of thermal expansion of the copper layer and the insulation layer are different from each other, which may result in the PCB warping during the solder pasting process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.